Insecurities
by Offensivebunny
Summary: [InoSaku] Sakura is feeling down, Ino cheers her up...fluffy. other pairings mentioned..but not important


Disclaimer: Naruto and All it's character belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me.

Warning: Yuri!(girl on girl)

For Thomas because I scarred him for life.

* * *

Sakura checked herself out in the full length mirror. She looked at herself from all angles, moaning dejectedly at what she saw. She sighed sadly, smoothing her pastel pink skirt over her thighs. She was getting ready for nothing in particular. Her hair was in a half ponytail, her bands framing her face as always. A glossy pink adorned her lips and her eyelids dusted with pink eyeshadow, barely there. She wore a lacy pink blouse matching her skirt over a blue t-shirt. And dainty little pink sandals on her feet, toes painted pink as well. She had a blue purse sitting on her bed, matching the t-shirt she wore.

She didn't see what others saw, only a huge forehead and small boobs. She gloomily sat down on her bed, wishing with all her might that maybe one day she would be beautiful to someone. She no longer dared to think Sasuke would be her's. Naruto had stolen him out from her grasp. She no longer believed Lee liked her either, not when he was glancing at Gaara the way he was.

Suddenly all she knew had been turned upside down, so many romances everywhere. She could walk down the street and see Asuma and Kurenai holding hands, Gai would be loudly confessing his love for Ebisu as the other man ran away. Neji and Tenten would be sitting under a tree somewhere and Hinata and Kiba would be under the next. Even Kakashi had someone! He and Iruka could be seen walking very close on the streets, Kakashi's hand firmly planted on Iruka's ass.

Sakura peered out her window mournfully watching the couples everywhere. She sighed, Sasuke had been all she had wanted for so long, and now he was taken by someone else. She had put her all into her obsession with him. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of liking anyone else. Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She called, her mother answered.

"Ino's here, shall I send her up?"

"Yes, please." She stood up, checking herself in the mirror. There was nothing wrong that she could fix. Ino entered her room.

"Hey Sakura." They had become better friends since Naruto and Sasuke hooked up. They no longer had any reason to be rivals.

"Hey Ino." Sakura replied, standing in front of the mirror to inspect herself again.

"You look nice, what're you getting so dressed up for?" Ino asked, standing behind the pink haired girl.

"No reason. I just felt like it." Sakura shrugged, frowning at her reflection. She studied Ino as well, she was dressed as usual. Her hair in the usual style, but she looked to much prettier compared to herself. Sakura's expression turned sad. How could she dress herself up and still feel like she couldn't compare to her blonde friend.

"What is it?" Ino asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm all dressed up, and you're in your regular stuff. Yet you're still much prettier then me." Sakura said earnestly, gazing intently at Ino's eyes in the mirror.

"You're beautiful Sakura." Ino said seriously, "Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

"But, my body is so...unattractive." Sakura frowned at her reflection, poking her thigh. Ino shook her head.

"That depends on who's looking at you." Ino placed a hand on Sakura's waist. "Like here. This is a nice shape." She placed her hand on Sakura's ribs and ran it down to her thigh slowly. Sakura stayed silent, her eyes widening a little at the contact. Suddenly she was studying Ino in a way she had never imagined. "And your butt, sticks out in just the right way."

She winked at the pink girl in the mirror, running her hand over the pink clad butt in front of her. Sakura blushed fiercely. "B-but..." She stuttered.

"You are very pretty Sakura." Ino whispered softly. "Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"I-Ino..."Sakura stared at their reflection, Ino slipped her arms around the pink haired girl's stomach and rested her head on her shoulder. Sakura's hand involuntarily came up to the arms around her.

"Look even your forehead is pretty!" Ino suddenly removed her arms from around the other girl and stood in front of her. Ino studied Sakura's forehead, leaning in close. "Makes me want to kiss it."

"W..well, that's what it's...there for." Sakura said nervously, never had she thought she would ever allow anyone other then Sasuke to kiss her. Now here she stood, Ino's lips pressed to her forehead in a soft, gentle kiss. "I-Ino...I think you're very pretty too."

Ino grinned and hugged her. "Thanks."

"Does, does this mean...?" Sakura asked, bringing her arms up around the other girl. She pulled Ino closer.

"If you want it to." Ino sighed and leaned her forehead against that of Sakura. Sakura smiled at the blonde and tilted her head, pressing her lips delicately to Ino's. They pulled apart slowly. "Does that mean yes?" Ino asked.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Sakura whispered, grinning and pulling Ino in for another kiss.

* * *

There you have it! My first Yuri fanfiction! I hope you liked it, please review! 


End file.
